<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh No She Didn't by Supercorpismylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851979">Oh No She Didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife'>Supercorpismylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrea kisses Kara, Angry Lena Luthor, Crack, Don't worry, F/F, First Kiss, Gets lovey dove at some point, Her name starts with L, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Lena Luthor, Kara doesn't like Andrea, Kara likes another gal, Kinda Fluffy, Lena tries to beat up Andrea, Lena walks in, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Some mild swears, Supercorp endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea makes a move on Kara. She kisses her in her office. At that same moment, Lena walks in and goes off. This is the story of how all this went down. Of course, don't worry, supercorp endgame. </p><p>_____________</p><p>I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh No She Didn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara pushes open the door to Andrea’s office, furious. She strides up to her desk, article in hand.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” she exclaims, throwing the article down onto the woman’s desk. </p><p>Andrea holds up her finger, telling her to wait. She looks at her computer, typing. </p><p>“Okay, I’m done. What do you need Kara?” Andrea asks, as if Kara didn’t just storm into her office. </p><p>“What do I need?! You completely rewrote my entire article Andrea! You can’t just do that!” she exclaims, throwing her hands around. </p><p>“Actually, I can. The article had too many facts, not enough spice, not enough gossip,” Andrea informs, reaching over to take a sip from her water. </p><p>“That’s not what the article is supposed to be about. Real journalism is about the facts! The truth is what we should be writing about, not gossip,” Kara says, hands on her hips as her nostrils flare. </p><p>Andrea gets up from her desk, rounding the furniture. She stands in front of Kara as she leans back on the object. She then leans forward into Kara’s personal space.</p><p>“I like it when you’re angry,” Andrea whispers seductively. </p><p>Kara’s face changes from angry to confused. What did she just say?</p><p>“You act all cute and timid most of the time, but I know that isn’t the real you. It shows when you’re mad. You tense up, face red and for some reason, muscles flexed. It’s like you want to assert dominance, which-” Andrea pauses, “I’m okay with.”</p><p>She has a devilish smile on her face as she starts to lean in, body coming off the desk. </p><p>“Andrea, I don’t-” Kara splutters. </p><p>Her words are cut off by Andrea’s lips, firm and insistent. Kara stays frozen in place, shocked by Andrea’s confidence. When she’s about to pull away, she hears the office door open. </p><p>“Hey Andrea, listen about yesterday-” another woman’s voice says. Kara recognizes that voice anywhere. The cadence it has, the way words are said either warm or cold based on the person who receives them. </p><p>Lena. </p><p>Kara instantly pulls away, ready to explain that it is indeed not what it looks like. Before Kara can speak, Lena is rushing towards Andrea. </p><p>“You bitch!” she says as she grabs her by the shoulders. </p><p>Both of them hit the desk, sending the object screeching backwards. The two women rangle back and forth, Lena trying to get a good hit in. </p><p>“I told you to stay away from her!” Lena exclaims, struggling as Andrea fights back. She tries to pull at her hair, causing her to squeal. </p><p>Kara intervenes, pushing the two ladies apart. </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Cut it out,” Kara says as she separates the two. Lena tries to fight Kara’s hold, pushing into her hand. Andrea is obviously scared, running behind her desk in a fearful position. </p><p>Eventually, Lena stops hitting at Kara’s arm, calming down. She’s out of breath from the skirmish, anger still evident on her face.</p><p>“Kara can you please get her out of here?” Andrea asks, straightening her posture.</p><p>“Like hell!” Lena yells, running at Andrea again. </p><p>Kara catches her this time, one arm lopping around her torso. She picks her up and throws her over her shoulder like a sack of flour. </p><p>“Kara, what are you doing?!” Lena exclaims, struggling against Kara’s hold. </p><p>“I’m taking you home,” Kara says calmly, exiting Andrea’s office and walking towards CatCo’s elevator. </p><p>“Why? I need to go beat that bitch up!” Lena yells, drawing the eyes of nearly every employee in CatCo. </p><p>What does Lena care? She’s not the boss anymore. </p><p>“Because I don’t want you to do something that you’ll regret,” Kara says, elevator doors opening. </p><p>She walks inside and presses the lobby button. The elevator starts to move downwards. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Kara hears Lena huff.  </p><p>“You can put me down now.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to somehow get back up stairs and ‘beat that bitch up,’” Kara says, using quotations. </p><p>“I promise I won’t,” Lena whispers. </p><p>“Pinkie promise?” Kara asks.</p><p>“Pinkie promise,” Lena says, holding out her pinkie. </p><p>After securely locking pinkies in an ever bonding promise, Kara sets Lena back onto her feet. Lena wipes her hands down her maroon suit, trying to straighten out the wrinkles the clothing endured. </p><p>Once the elevator doors open, Kara and Lena walk out. Yes, Lena tries to run back towards the elevator without Kara noticing, but Kara is too quick, catching Lena again by the torso and throwing her back over her shoulder. </p><p>“Kaaaarrrrrraaaa,” Lena draws out, head swinging back and forth dangerously close to Kara’s ass. </p><p>“No, you act like a child, I’m going to treat you like one.”</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Kara flies them back to her apartment, carrying Lena in the same position the whole way. Once stepping inside her living space, Kara throws Lena onto the couch, making sure to land her safely sideways. </p><p>“Oof,” Lena lets out a huff. </p><p>Kara speed changes out of her work clothes. Instead of her striped button up and mustard colored pants, she wears Lena’s old Star Wars shirt and some grey sweatpants. </p><p>Lena smiles at the sight. </p><p>“Would you like some clothes?” Kara asks, looking Lena up and down. Even though those suits look damn good, Kara assumes they are uncomfortable. </p><p>Kara’s face begins to blush as she realizes how long she’s been staring.</p><p>“Yes please,” Lena says. </p><p>Kara quickly rushes off again, coming back with a stack of clothes in hand. </p><p>“You know where my room is. You can go change in there if you want,” Kara says, walking towards the kitchen. </p><p>Lena moves into Kara’s room, closing the door behind her. As she changes into the clothes Kara gave her, she hears Kara shout from outside. </p><p>“Want anything to drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m good. Thank you!” Lena shouts back, slipping the National City sweatshirt over her head. </p><p>When she walks out she sees Kara, leaning across the kitchen island on her elbows as she sips from a mug. Lena goes to sit down on a stool, plopping down opposite from Kara. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Kara speaks. </p><p>“Can we talk about it?” Kara asks. </p><p>“About what?” Lena responds, fake confusion on her face.</p><p>“About Andrea kissing me and you running in screaming, ‘you bitch!’” Kara explains. </p><p>“Oh that? That’s just a normal Thursday afternoon for me,” Lena shrugs. </p><p>“Lena, stop deflecting,” Kara says, placing her mug down. </p><p>“Fine,” Lena huffs. “I was angry okay? Yesterday, Andrea and I met up for lunch. She asked me if she could make a move on you and I told her no. After that I left abruptly. Then I came in today to apologize to her for being so cold. That’s when I saw her kissing you, after I explicitly told her not to and you know the rest. Years and years of bent up anger from being hated by an entire city needs to be unleashed on someone am I right?” Lena chuckles, forcefully at that. </p><p>“Why did you tell her that she couldn’t make a move on me?” Kara asks, mug set to the side as she rests her palms face down on the kitchen island. </p><p>Lena freezes. She really dug herself into a hole didn’t she?</p><p>“You see, uh, um, there’s a perfectly good explanation for that. For some reason I can’t think of it right now, so let me get back to you,” Lena says, hand tugging at the sleeve of her sweatshirt. A nervous tick. </p><p>Kara stops leaning on the island, instead walking around the furniture so she comes face to face with Lena. She grasps Lena’s chin with her hand, making her look up. </p><p>“Why did you tell her that she couldn’t make a move on me, Lena?” Kara asks, staring into her eyes. </p><p>Lena looks away, struggling to hold the woman’s gaze. </p><p>“Because, be-because,” Lena stutters, pausing. Lena feels Kara’s hold on her chin slightly soften, eliciting her to speak up. Looking now into blue orbs that she could stare into for hours and never get bored, Lena finds the courage she needs. </p><p>“Because I want to make a move on you,” Lena all but whispers. </p><p>Kara pauses, and then a smile streches across her face. </p><p>“How about I do that for you?” Kara asks, starting to lean in. </p><p>Lena’s tongue darts out to lick her lips, Kara’s eyes following the movement. Her eyes flutter closed, Kara millimeters away. Eventually, the distance between the two is closed. Their lips touch, sending fire all throughout Lena’s body, eventually setting in a pool in the bottom of her abdomen. </p><p>Their lips move together, hands tangling in hair. At some point, Lena pulls away, needing to catch her breath. </p><p>Kara has a bright smile on her face, hands still tangled in Lena’s hair. </p><p>Eventually, Lena speaks. </p><p>“Andrea is gonna be soooooo mad tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>